


The last glass was unnecessary

by Silverus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverus/pseuds/Silverus
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	The last glass was unnecessary

Moira can't remember which glass of champagne she drinks. And it is unlikely that she will remember anything from this new Year's holiday night. Everyone has long left the idle table. Doomfist was the first to leave, followed by the Widow and a few others, and then Sombra took the Reaper with her. O'Deorain stayed with several colleagues from the lab and an astrophysicist. They spent some time talking, drinking, and laughing.

When the geneticist was completely drunk and could barely stand on her feet, she stayed at the holiday table with Sigma. They had been sitting in silence for several minutes, minding their own business. Moira ignored him as she poured herself another glass of alcohol. She won't remember this New year, no matter what happens now.  
Siebren was already nodding at the table. Usually, the astrophysicist always refused alcohol, but this time, apparently, it was not worth arguing with Reyes about who would drink more.

The song of the Universe didn't bother Siebren at all now. He was more interested in finding out in how the commander managed to drink a bottle and a half.

Siebren was distracted from his thoughts by the fact that the man had fallen asleep with his hands on the table.

"Miss O'Deorain," - Siebren said weakly "I suggest we finish..."

The man stopped, as if a lump had suddenly formed in his throat, preventing him from speaking

"...finish......And let's go rest..." - Siebren gasped, lifting his head and rubbing his temple.

"Let's go get some rest."

" Yes-s..." - said the astrophysicist.

Siebren staggered to Moira's side , his legs were almost unable to move.

Even the gravity seemed to be pressing harder on him.

Siebren leaned an elbow on the wall and stood next to Moira 

She adjusted the collar of her black shirt to distract herself. She put her hand on the wall to steady herself in case she lost her balance, and continued on her way out of the dining room .

"You 're probably right..." - O'Deorain exhaled , feeling very tired. All the drunk woman wanted to do now was plop into her own bed.

"It 's hot in here, isn't it?" - Exhaling again, Moira undid a couple of buttons at her collar to get rid of the sudden stuffiness.  
With a sigh, Siebren stood up straight, and shoved his hands into the pockets of his clothes.

"No...It's...not..." - Siebren mumbled, closing his eyes.

Sigma tilted his head a little to one side and pursed his lips thoughtfully looking at Moira

Suddenly the woman felt herself being lifted. Siebren bent over Moira and only by some miracle was able to pick her up, then took a step back, managing not to fall.

"Excuse m-me..."  
Moira gasped when she found herself in the arms of a patient. She looked up at Siebren in confusion, as if asking "What are you doing?". But the body immediately began to feel light and relaxed, which could not but please the drunk scientist.

"It's all r-right... Sieb-bren..." - she rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes.

"It 's better that way."  
Firmly grasping Moira, Siebren nodded in response, closing his eyes and smiling.

The man struggled to make his way to Moira's room, finding it difficult to navigate. As he passed the Reaper's room and heard a suspicious rustle at such a late hour, Siebren frowned, then turned with a nod toward the corridor, remembering where Moira's room was, and paying no attention to the sounds from the room 

He shouldered the door and found Moira's cold, clean and dark room.

With a sniff, the man limped to the woman's bed and carefully laid her down on the soft bedspread  
Moira was completely at peace while Siebren carried her. She couldn't sleep, but she wasn't tense either, although sometimes her head throbbed. Nevertheless, the woman felt a certain satisfaction in her current situation

When she was in her bed, O'Deorain opened her eyes and the first thing she saw -or rather, who-was her fellow patient. Moira noticed that she was interested in him, not as a person to "explore", but as a man she wanted to be around longer. Strong, proud, and caring, under whose hand she felt protected, and how she was let go, as if she were left alone to die in this big, cruel world.

Moira slowly and casually reached for his hand. Squeezing his hand, the geneticist began to pull Siebren to her bed.

"Please stay with me..." - Moira managed to say, looking at Sigma's majestic silhouette in the darkened room before her  
Siebren was beginning to sober up. Not immediately, of course, but at least he could speak coherent words.

The man yawned and sat down on the bed next to the woman. Quietly breathing in the cool, fresh air, Siebren peered into the darkness. Or maybe it peered into him...

Gradually, his vision began to adjust to the darkness, and Siebren noticed that he was sitting right on the edge of the bed.

When he felt himself being pulled into bed, Siebren turned and put his hands on either side of Moira, hovering over her.

Siebren felt himself getting hotter

"Stay?..." - the astrophysicist repeated, confused  
Moira didn't even flinch when Siebren bent over her . She hadn't planned for this outcome, but it seemed to suit her. The hand that had pulled the man closer remained in his strong male hand. The woman simply began to intertwine their fingers, without taking her eyes off Sigma's. Bright blue crystal eyes, confused and shocked, made Moira feel something different...

Her heartbeat quickened, and a pulse went through her body, leaving heat in its wake.

"Yes" - the woman said. 

With her free hand, she reached for Sigma's face, but quickly lowered it to her shoulder, squeezing the fabric of his white shirt. She wanted to draw her colleague even closer to her, which clearly caused him even more questions.  
"Do you need something?" - Siebren asked cautiously

The man didn't give in to Moira. He still had his hands on the bed.

"Can I help you change for bed?" - Siebren asked without any subtext.

De Kuiper's heart began to beat faster, for he did not know what to do in such a situation. He was afraid of Moira. Because he didn't know what might come to her mind at the moment, but all her actions found one reason — the geneticist just drank a lot.  
Moira was briefly taken aback when she felt the man's resistance. She stopped pulling him toward her, but still clutched the shirt over his shoulder. She hadn't sobered up yet, at least not enough to realize what she was doing.

"M-me?" - she looked away, thinking. 

"I'd n-need you to stay with m-me..."

She looked at Sigma again, but with a certain calmness in her eyes. Suddenly, the hand that had once clutched his shoulder rose to his face, slowly settling on his cheek.

"D-don't you want to sleep with me?..."  
Siebren gave an embarrassed chuckle and his shoulders twitched.

"Right..right here?..." - the man narrowed one eye.

Sigma paused and forgot what he wanted to say as soon as Moira's hand touched his cheek. The astrophysicist wheezed and looked uneasily at the door.

Siebren didn't know what words to use. The man let out a ragged breath, realizing how serious Moira's words were.

He swallowed and stared into her eyes

"I can stay with you until you fall asleep..."  
"Good..." - literally exhaled Moira. She was beginning to feel sleepy, but she was careful not to let herself pass out, at least not right now. 

"I-I don't have the strength...even to speak..."

The hand that held the shirt on the man's shoulder slid slowly down Sigma's arm until it landed on the bed. O'Deorain glared at De Kuiper in silence, her eyes bright but tired  
Siebren let out a ragged breath and knelt in front of Moira

"I..."

Siebren managed to catch the woman's falling hand, then squeezed it and put it on the bed

"Let me..."

The man crawled a little closer. He began unbuttoning Moira's shirt and helping her undress. De Kuiper swallowed and frowned. But he controlled himself, knowing that he should not allow himself any freedom in this situation.

Because no one would let him.

After undressing Moira to her underwear, Siebren placed her clothes on a chair. The astrophysicist went to the woman's bed and began to look at her, carefully covering her with the blanket as he did so.

"Please, rest..."

Siebren sat down gently on the bed. He sat on the edge and stroked her hand slowly.

The man gave a sad sigh. He didn't know what to do next. Just waiting for O'Deorain to fall asleep...  
Moira watched in silence as Sigma carefully removed her outer clothing. The woman noticed that he tried to avoid meeting her eyes, and as soon as possible broke off physical contact.

When Moira was covered with the blanket, she stared at the wall of her room. Her mind was a blur, and she couldn't find the words to thank her colleague for his help. Lowering her tired gaze to the hand Sigma was stroking, the woman took a deep breath.

"W-will you stay with me?" - she asked the question anyway. 

"I'd like You to stay close...It makes me feel better..."  
Siebren turned his head to Moira and leaned over her

"Yeah...of course I'm here..." - De Kuiper whispered.

The man approached Moira's body

"Do you want me to lie down?" - the scientist spoke softly in a low voice

When he saw Moira's eyes narrow wearily and she nodded slightly, Sibren took off his outer clothing and left only his t-shirt and trousers.

Sigma laid very carefully on the edge of the bed. Even despite the dutchman's huge size, he still tried not to bring discomfort to the already tired O'Deorain

Siebren blushed. He looked up at the ceiling and swallowed

"I hope... I'm not embarrassing you" - De Kuiper stammered  
Moira looked up at the man. She smiled faintly.

"No, colleague..." - she whispered. 

"More like I'm embarrassing You?"

The woman could already speak more clearly and without hesitation, it seems that the influence of alcohol is slowly fading. But still, so far, the geneticist wasn't surprised by the setting and Sigma in her bed. It's more a matter of extreme fatigue

O'Deorain buried her face in the pillow, almost snuggling up to the astrophysicist lying next to her. She began to fall asleep  
Siebren looked at Moira. He was obviously very excited, and the man was very nervous now.

The astrophysicist rubbed his nose in embarrassment and turned away from Moira. Looking at the way the woman falls asleep, Siebren paused, not continuing.

The giant sighed and frowned. He turned carefully to Moira. Watching her, Siebren didn't even notice as his hand slowly reached for his colleague's red hair. A powerful hand gently stroked Moira's fiery red hair.

Siebren did it the way Moira does it when his head starts to ache and throb...  
Moira was already asleep, so she couldn't see Sigma's touch. But even in her sleep, she could feel them. Careful, gentle, and caring... The woman cringed for a few seconds, but then relaxed, returning to her original state of calm...


End file.
